


Miraculous: Take Two

by Jolynn_Noire



Series: Miraculous: Take Two [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because Canon could be better, New series, Other, Take Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 13:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17346224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolynn_Noire/pseuds/Jolynn_Noire
Summary: Introduction to my new Series





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. I'm hoping to start a new series called "Miraculous: Take Two" which is rewritten episodes to provide a clearer timeline, consistent character development ***Cough*** _Frozer_ ***cough*** _Chameleon_ ***Cough*** , and just a more clear direction so twists and motives make sense at the end of the day.

 

That's where you all come in.

_**If you could change canon, what would you change in the episodes?** _

 

And before you ask, I won't do Identity Reveals. The Love Square is an important part of the show itself, and I don't want to dive too far from the Canon.

Just clean it up and make it the smarter, better written show we all know it can be.

Meaning they probably won't be as STUPID as they are in canon, but they won't have all their dots connected.

 

**Anyway, I think that's everything. Just comment below anything you want me to add/edit and I'll see what I can do.**

**I can't wait to read your suggestions**

**~Jo**


	2. Important Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an update, but a couple question I want to ask before I anger some people LOL

Hey, lovely followers.

I've been working behind the scenes on the show order and making things flow for this new canon, and I wanted to run a few things by you guys.

 

**1: Can episodes change what "season" they appear in?**

Most of the seasons are pretty consistent with their order, but I feel like one or two may be better moved. EX: Moving Animestro BEFORE Frozer to give the Kagami and Marinette dynamic better depth (as is, Frozer is only the second time our characters have talked with Kagami, or Luka for that matter, on screen).

If people like the seasonal divide as is, I won't touch it, but I figured I'd at least pose the option.

 

**2: How do we feel about adding original 'episodes' or akumas?**

I've been looking over our villian roster and realized that a couple akumas don't really feel like they added to their episodes or were transformations that didn't really fit the person akumatized. 

My main example for the latter is The Bubbler. It's clear that the bubble motif was a trait Nino was going to have that was later dropped in the rest of the show, so it no longer fits the Nino we all know and love. However, I did come up with a similar akuma name/powers that fits better AND still works with his original motive and the rest of the episode. Would you guys be open to it or should I try to stick with what we have to work with???

 

 **Anyway, that's all the questions for now. I'm going to start this rewrite with** Cameleon, **because even though it's in season 3, that episode is a trainwreck and a half and I'm ready to keep character development, make Lila a better villian, and let Adrien know that Marinette had been blackmailed...**

 

**~Jo**


	3. The First Story is posted!

The Day is here! The first chapter of my Chameleon rewrite is online! I tried to write it all as a one shot, but it sounded better with the natural breaks as chapters, and I didn't want you all to wait to long for content as I tried to finish it ;)

Also, I started with Chameleon, because it was the episode I was most frustrated with, story-wise, and it inspired this series in the first place. 

 

Check it out and let me know what you all think :)

 

~Noire Out


End file.
